


Fate

by csichick_2



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-04
Updated: 2008-10-04
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick has a random hook-up at a club. The next day he finds out the guy is the new DNA tech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

Nick finally musters up the courage to enter the club. He knows the chances of running into someone from work are very slim and even if he does, they’ll be there for the same reason so he doesn’t have to worry about getting found out. He goes up to the bar and has a couple drinks to work up the courage to hit the dance floor. When he does, he stops dead in his tracks. In the middle of the dance floor is the most attractive man Nick has ever laid eyes on. The two lock eyes and Nick blushes at having been caught staring, quickly retreating back to the safety of the bar. He orders another drink, when suddenly someone appears next to him and starts talking.

“You know, you’re pretty good to look at yourself. I noticed you the second you walked in.” Nick looks over and is surprised to see that it’s the guy from the dance floor.

“You did?”

“Yeah. And I’m surprised that a stud like you needs liquid courage, Tex.”

“I don’t go to clubs that often,” Nick says shyly.

“That’s a pity. The men of Vegas are really missing out.”

Nick snorts. “Actually, they’re probably mad at me because I’ve captured you attention.”

“Too bad for them. You’re the one who’s attention I want.”

Nick looks at the other man incredulously. “You’re kidding, right?”

“Nope. And since I’m assuming we’re both here for the same thing, how about we get out of here, Tex?”

Nick nods and follows the other man outside. They end up at a motel, which is fine by Nick – less personal and easier to leave.

The sex is hard and fast, and before long Nick is back at his condo, staring at his ceiling sleeplessly. He’s never been this affected by a one night stand before. He doesn’t know why – he never even found out the guy’s name. He eventually falls into a restless sleep.

*****

“Damn, you look like hell,” Warrick says when Nick arrives at work, earning himself a glare in response. “The new DNA tech starts today. Try not to bite his head off because you’re not getting laid.”

“Whatever,” Nick mutters, shaking his head and just how wrong Warrick is. He trudges into the break room to grab some coffee before the shift officially starts. His jaw drops when he sees who he assumes is the new DNA tech. “You?”

The young man turns around and is startles when he sees Nick. “Yeah Tex, it’s me.” He sticks a hand out. “Greg Sanders.”

“Nick Stokes.” Nick shakes Greg’s hand. “I don’t usually, well, um…”

“See your conquests the next day. Neither do I. But somehow, last night, this morning – whatever you want to call it – it was…”

“Different. I thought so too,” Nick says quietly.

“You believe in fate?”

“Fate?”

“Well yeah. We meet up at a club, have the best sex of our lives, part ways expecting to never see each other again, and now we work together. What are the odds?”

“I guess. Hey Greg, do you, um, want to catch breakfast after shift? So we can properly get to know each other,” Nick asks nervously.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

***ten years later***

“Remember that question you asked me your first day?” Nick asks his bedmate.

“Which one, Tex? I asked lots of questions that day.”

“Whether or not I believed in fate. I do.”

Greg chuckles. “Lucky for you, I didn’t wait ten years to answer your question.”

“Babe, you didn’t even wait ten second. In fact you didn’t even let me finish asking.”

“Not my fault it took you so long to ask.”

Nick rolls his eyes. “I didn’t see you asking either. Not to mention I wanted it to be legal.”

“Yeah, whatever. Anyways, enough talk. It’s our wedding night, shouldn’t we be doing what newlyweds do?”

Nick grins. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
